Jason Voorhees
'Jason Voorhees '''is the main antagonist of the ''Friday the 13th ''franchise. He is an almost completely silent, undead and seemingly unstoppable killing machine and an iconic madman who haunts Camp Crystal Lake and the surrounding area, driven to slaughter anyone he encounters by a burning need to avenge the death of his beloved mother, Pamela. History Early Life Life before Killing Sprees Prelude to Killing Sprees Beginning of Mass Killing Sprees Copycat Killer and Resurrection From Crystal Lake to Manhattan Hell and Nightmares A New Enemy Washington Future Personality Powers and Abilities Appearance Victims #'Alice Hardy: 'Ice pick in head. #'Crazy Ralph: 'Garrotted with barbed wire. #'Deputy Winslow: 'Hammer claw to the back of the head. #'Scott Cheney: 'Throat slit with machete. #'Terry McCarthy: 'Killed. #'Mark Jarvis: 'Hit in the face with machete. #'Jeff Dunsberry: 'Impaled through back with spear. #'Sandra Dier: 'Impaled through back with spear. #'Vickie Perry: 'Stomach knifed. #'Paul Holt: 'Unknown. #'Harold Hockett: 'Meat cleaver in chest. #'Edna Hockett: 'Knitting needle in the back of head. #'Fox: 'Pinned to rafter with pitchfork through neck. #'Loco: 'Impaled through stomach with pitchfork. #'Vera Sanchez: 'Shot in the eye with speargun, fell into lake. #'Andy Beltrami: 'Cut in half with machete while walking on hands. #'Deborah Klein: 'Impaled through back with kitchen knife under hammock. #'Andy and Debbie's Unborn Child: 'Killed. #'Shelly Finkelstein: 'Throat slit with machete. #'Charles "Chuck" Garth: 'Thrown into fuse box and electrocuted. #'Chili: 'Impaled through stomach with hot fireplace poker. #'Rick Bombay: 'Head crushed and eye popped out. #'Ali: 'Hacked multiple times with machete. #'Coroner "Axel" Burns: 'Throat slit with hacksaw and head twisted. #'Robbie Morgan: 'Gutted with scalpel. #'Female Hitchhiker: 'Impaled through neck with knife. #'Samantha Lane: 'Impaled through chest with machete under inflatable raft. #'Paul Guthrie: 'Speared in groin. #'Terri Moore: 'Pitchfork in back and forced through window. #'Tracy Jarvis: 'Killed. #'Jimmy Mortimer: 'Head impaled to counter with corkscrew, face hit with meat cleaver and hands pinned to door with spikes. #'Tina Moore: 'Thrown through 2nd floor window and lands on car roof. #'Ted Cooper: 'Knifed in the back of head through theater movie screen. #'Doug Bell: 'Head crushed against wall. #'Sara Parkington: 'Axed in chest through door. #'Rob Dier: 'Hacked multiple times and garden claw in throat. #'Neil: 'Macheted in stomach. #'Les: 'Ice pick in neck. #'Allen Hawes: 'Hand through chest and heart ripped out. #'Darren Robinson: 'Speared in stomach. #'Lizabeth Ann Mott: 'Speared through mouth. #'Burt: 'Arm ripped off, impaled through chest on tree branch and face smashed. #'Stan: 'Decapitated with machete. #'Katie: 'Decapitated with machete. #'Larry: 'Decapitated with machete. #'Martin: 'Broken bottle in throat. #'Steven Halavex: 'Impaled through chest with machete. #'Annette: 'Impaled through chest with machete. #'Nicola Alyssa "Nikki" Parsley: 'Face crushed against RV wall. #'Carter James "Cort" Andrews: 'Hunting knife in head. #'Roy: 'Dismembered with machete. #'Sissy Baker: 'Head twisted and ripped off. #'Paula Mott: 'Mutilated with machete. #'Officer Thornton: 'Dart thrown into forehead. #'Officer Pappas: 'Head crushed. #'Mike Garris: 'Body bent in half. #'Jane McDowell: 'Impaled to tree with tent stake through throat. #'Michael Rogers: 'Tent stake thrown into back and ripped out. #'Daniel Thomas "Dan" Carter: 'Hand through back and neck snapped. #'Judith Anne "Judy" Williams: 'Bashed against tree in sleeping bag. #'Russell Anthony Bowen: 'Face cut with axe #'Sandra Casey: 'Drowned. #'Maddy Paulson: 'Throat slit with sickle. #'Benjamin Robert "Ben" MacNeal: 'Head crushed. #'Katherine Noelle "Kate" Pataki: 'Party horn in eye. #'David Peabody: 'Knifed in stomach. #'Eddie McCarlo: 'Machete to the side of the neck. #'Robin Peterson: 'Thrown through 2nd floor window. #'Amanda Shepard: 'Speared through back. #'Dr. Crews: 'Disemboweled with tree trimming saw. #'Melissa Ashley Emerson Paur: 'Axed in forehead. #'Jim Miller: 'Speargun in stomach and innards ripped out. #'Suzy Donaldson: 'Speared in chest. #'J.J. Jarrett: 'Head bashed with electric guitar. #'Boxer: 'Hot sauna rock driven into chest. #'Tamara Mason: 'Mirror shard in chest. #'Jim Carlson: 'Harpooned in back multiple times. #'Admiral Robertson: 'Throat slit with machete. #'Eva Watanabe: 'Strangled to death. #'Wayne Webber: 'Electrocuted on control panel. #'Miles Wolfe: 'Thrown off ladder and impaled through back on deck post. #'Deck Hand: 'Axed in back. #'Homes: 'Syringe through back. #'Jojo: 'Head bashed against steam pipe. #'Julius Gaw: 'Decapitated by punch. #'Irish Cop: 'Killed. #'Charles McCulloch: 'Drowned in barrel of sewage. #'New York Cook: 'Thrown into diner mirror. #'Sanitation Worker: 'Head bashed with wrench. #'Coroner Phil: 'Possessed, melted. #'Deputy Josh: 'Possessed, melted. #'Robert Campbell: 'Possessed, melted. #'Officer Randy: 'Possessed, throat slit with machete. #'Creighton Duke: 'Crushed in bear hug. #'Private Johnson: 'Head bashed in, hung by chain. #'Guard #1: 'Head bashed in with machine gun. #'Guard #2: 'Choked, shot and thrown. #'Guard #3: 'Head bashed in with noose pole. #'Guard #4: 'Chain thrown around neck and neck snapped. #'Aloysius Wimmer: 'Noose pole thrown through back. #'Sergeant Marcus: 'Thrown through metal door. #'Adrienne Christina Thomas-Hart: 'Face frozen in liquid nitrogen and smashed on counter. #'Stoney Gomez Zachary: 'Impaled through stomach and uber-machete pulled out of back. #'Azrael Benrubi: 'Back broken over knee. #'Dallas: 'Head bashed twice against wall. #'Sven: 'Neck snapped. #'Ken Klune: 'Impaled through back on large drill. #'Geko: 'Throat slit with uber-machete. #'Kicker: 'Cut in half with uber-machete. #'Briggs: 'Impaled through back on crane hook. #'Lou Goddard: 'Hacked apart with uber-machete. #'Braithwaite Lowe: 'Decapitated with machete. #'Trevor Crutchfield: 'Head bashed multiple times and electrocuted into control panel. #'Waylander: 'Back broken, space ship exploded. #'Janessa Zachary: 'Sucked through grate into space. #'Heather: 'Pinned to tree with machete through stomach. #'Trey Cooper: 'Impaled multiple times through back with machete, fold in half by bed. #'Mr. Mueller: 'Decapitated with machete. #'Blake Mueller: 'Hacked up with machete. #'Gibb Smith: 'Chest impaled with long pipe. #'Frisell: 'Impaled through back with long pipe and thrown away. #'Unnamed Teammate: 'Head twisted. #'Shack: 'Flaming machete through back. #'Raver 1: 'Chest slashed with flaming machete. #'Raver 2: 'Chest slashed with flaming machete. #'Raver 3: 'Chest slashed with flaming machete. #'Raver 4: 'Stomach slashed with machete. #'Raver 5: 'Chest slashed with machete. #'Raver 6: 'Sliced with machete. #'Security Guard: 'Crushed by heavy metal door. #'Scott Stubbs: 'Electrocuted and thrown into console. #'Bill Freeburg: 'Sliced in half with machete. #'Charlie Linderman: 'Back impaled by self bracket and died of blood loss. #'Kia Waterson: '''Chest slashed and thrown into tree with machete. Gallery Trivia Category:Friday the 13th Category:Serial Killers Category:Antagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Slashers Category:Zombies Category:Male Category:Masked Category:Supernatural Category:Characters